Fighting Spearit
by Omoni
Summary: A routine sparring match becomes a different kind of routine sparring match. Pure PWP Alphyne fighting smut. I'm not sorry :P Part of my Abovetale series.


"Uh." Alphys looked up in mid-bite, her chip almost at her lips, and would have reached them, too, had not a tiny blue spear appeared out of nowhere and bisected it. The cut-off part landed in her already crumbed lap, and she froze at once, save only to look up and say that one syllable.

Undyne stood in front of the TV now, her smile huge on her face. She wore her work-out clothes and, judging by her complexion, had already exercised quite a bit. And yet, here she was, hands on her hips, looking expectantly at Alphys, who stared back in frozen bemusement.

Alphys knew better than to move. In their years of living together, most of which had been spent married to her, Alphys knew Undyne quite well by now. The smile and casual posture were lies, whereas the tiny spear was the truth. If Alphys moved a centimetre - or even a millimetre - Undyne would attack.

"Alphy! Let's do!" she said cheerfully, her eye becoming a crescent with that fake sweetness. Behind her, a medium-sized blue spear materialised over her left ear, and Alphys eyed it apprehensively, the chip shaking just a tiny bit.

"Er, Undyne..." she said carefully, trying to barely even move her jaw, just in case. "Can we... not do?"

"Sure, Alphy," Undyne replied in that same happy voice. "If you can give me a very, very good reason why."

Alphys hesitated. She _had_ just downloaded a show she'd never seen before - some 'United States' animated production that was oddly progressive despite its origins: a young woman who has to learn to live with being her world's saviour, all while trying to balance her own growing up and the battles that shape her. She was almost done the first season, and already she loved it; in many ways, the main character reminded her of Frisk.

But she knew her wife, and knew that that wasn't a good enough excuse. So, stupidly, she tried to lie. "Er... my cycle?" she tried to smile as she said it.

And she was rewarded by a lunge towards her, the blue spear throwing itself into the wall behind Alphys, Undyne's moves so fast they were practically blurry. Hurriedly, Alphys dropped her chips and crossed her arms before her, barely parrying Undyne's downward kick.

"You're lying, Alphy," Undyne chirped, still grinning, not even caring that they would have to refinish the wall once this was done. Oh, no, with that lie, it was definitely on, now. "We've had the same cycle for _years,_ my dear wife."

 _Shit._ Alphys should have remembered that. With a sharp push upwards, she dislodged Undyne's leg from her arms, causing her to stumble backwards to keep her balance. She used that space to land on the floor and scramble backwards, just as another spear landed right where she had been sitting.

"Well?" Undyne grinned, her balance found and her smile maniacal. "What's the reason, Alphys?"

Alphys sighed, her heart racing already. She stared at her discarded bag of chips, now a smoking mess, and the hole in the wall. Already she felt the surge of adrenaline fill her, awakening her growing instincts and reflexes and urging her to stand up and fight back.

"Well, then," Alphys grumbled, pushing herself to her feet slowly. "Fine." This last word was growled low, and Undyne suddenly looked as if she'd just won the lottery, the happiness was so genuine - the antithesis of the previous fake cheer. However, this didn't last very long, at least not in the same capacity. With her usual silence, Alphys lunged at her, one fist out, the other held at her side and ready.

Undyne leaned in and grabbed her fist at once, bracing her weight in her feet to stop the momentum. Alphys grinned at seeing that, and immediately brought her second fist forward, forcing Undyne to buckle a little on her knees to avoid it. The moment she did that, Alphys dipped into that opening with her tail, landing a solid blow to Undyne's exposed side. With a grunt, she let go of Alphys's fist at once, throwing her hand out as she stumbled back. A flash of blue momentarily blinded Alphys as Undyne summoned a longer version of her usual spears to break her fall.

Alphys stepped back and leaned into a stance, keeping eye contact with Undyne as she did. Her heart was racing hard now, the blood singing in her veins like hot coffee, like it always did every time they sparred together.

This had been going on ever since Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus were attacked by humans, resulting in injuries on both sides - especially Alphys, herself. Eventually, she agreed to learn to defend herself, and ever since, Undyne was her teacher, her only sensei, but more often than not, her terror of a teacher. Apparently, Aaron had made a comment about how married life was making her soft. After she had beat him up ("I deserved it, but dammit, _OW!_ ; )"), she decided to use both this and Alphys as reasons to keep fit.

Despite having actual warrior friends, Undyne never chose them to spar with, even when Alphys suggested it at first (admittedly afraid that Undyne wouldn't know her own strength and beat the crap out of her.), but she always chose Alphys. Undyne always insisted that Alphys was the best partner she had ever had, though considering she was once sparring with Asgore, Alphys had trouble believing her. (She was being honest, though; every single time Undyne started to spar, Alphys would hesitate, but always oblige, and with fervour, too. she took it seriously, and Undyne adored her for it.)

Undyne's own heart was racing as well, but for different reasons. Yes, she was flooded with adrenaline, but also complete and utter adoration of Alphys. She had actually found her little lie hilarious, and also found the fact that Alphys was grumpy about sparring - but again, still took it seriously - made her want to do more than just spar.

But not yet - too soon. One of them had to be floored, first. And that was more difficult the more they sparred, Alphys improving almost every time. That stumble had been the closest she'd been in a while to flooring Undyne, and it had startled - and delighted - her to her very core.

Alphys still looked grumpy, but her eyes were blazing, that familiar glow that Undyne adored: part annoyance, part determination, all Alphys. For a moment, Undyne could only gaze at her, loving how she was so easily ready to defend herself, so different from the monster she met at the abyss. Her hands shook a little, and she clenched them, knowing that the anticipation was getting to her, and yet here she was making Alphys wait...

"Fine..." Alphys sighed suddenly, rolling her eyes and walking towards her, one arm raised. As her hand arched up, a bright orange light flashed to life, forming a staff that she grabbed at once. The ease of that move really did stop Undyne, and with her usual slow, deceptive care, Alphys closed the distance and attacked.

She barely had time to slip down and duck, aiming a heeled kick towards one of Alphys's knees. She hit, and Alphys stumbled, buying her time to summon a spear of her own and get back to her feet. Alphys stumbled back with a grumble, hopping a bit, but her staff didn't waver, and neither did she. Instead, she used it to gain her balance, and once her eyes fell on Undyne's spear, she smiled - that terrifying, warrior's grin - and the real sparring began.

With another lunge, Alphys swung her staff forward and met Undyne's spear in a shower of sparks. The force of the hit was strong, and Undyne gritted her teeth against it, cementing her weight in her legs as her arms shook. Alphys smiled, and let go of the staff, which immediately vanished, only to slip down and slam a fist right into Undyne's unprotected abdomen. It hurt, just a bit, and it winded her, her spear vanishing. She stumbled back, and Alphys closed the distance, leaning down to swing her tail at Undyne's legs. When Undyne ducked down and grabbed her tail, there was a moment's panic in Alphys's eyes before Undyne pulled and used the momentum to push her away. Alphys stumbled, but managed to stay on her feet, though her tail now hurt and she regretted using it.

"Fisticuffs," Undyne said, her voice breathless, her face red. Alphys nodded, and when Undyne came forward, she waited, before grabbing onto one of Undyne's fists and pushing back, her other already snaking forward to punch again, but Undyne grabbed _her_ wrist, and they were at a stalemate for a moment, both struggling to overpower the other.

Undyne then ducked down and kicked Alphys's legs from beneath her. With a cry, Alphys tumbled to the ground, then just lay there on her back, her eyes shut, breathless. When Undyne leapt on her, her eyes shining, Alphys misunderstood and kicked her off, shocking her into stumbling back so much _she_ almost fell. She just barely managed to stay on her feet when Alphys got to hers, her eyes blazing and her smile wide, her fists already ready at her sides.

Undyne stared at her, unable to help it: she was now beyond control, desperate to grab Alphys and pull her to the ground. Alphys, however, looked anything but, still looking ready to fight. With a deep breath, Undyne lunged again, and again Alphys grabbed her fist, and she grabbed Alphys's other quickly. Again they struggled, only at the last minute, when it looked like she was about to attack, Alphys let go and threw her arms around Undyne, kissing her so suddenly and so hard that Undyne fell.

Alphys followed her, not breaking any space between them, her kiss deepening into something rich and intense, her arms going around Undyne so tight she gasped against her lips. Without much thought, her legs hooked around Alphys's waist, and she kissed back, already licking Alphys's lips open and meeting her questing tongue with her own, causing Alphys to groan. The very sound set Undyne's heart racing, and she kissed harder, deeper, unable to help it, her hands sliding down and grabbing for Alphys's shirt and tugging. To her surprise, Alphys grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the floor, kissing her harder and pressing her body down over Undyne's, keeping her firmly pinned.

"Ah... Alphy..." Undyne whispered, trying to free her hands to touch her. Alphys pulled her head back and blinked down at her, a smile curving around her lips, her eyes glinting. "I... I want you..."

Alphys nodded, leaning down and kissing her again, but still keeping her hands pinned to the floor, making it impossible for Undyne to even try to undress her. She squirmed beneath Alphys, trying to free her hands again, and Alphys merely pressed closer, deepening the kiss, which had Undyne's eye closing again. She moaned against her wife's lips in frustration as well as arousal, and Alphys smiled against her lips.

"I win, then?" Alphys suddenly said against her lips, and a flash of heat hit Undyne so hard her eye snapped open. She looked up at Alphys, then, and saw the glint in her eye. "Because I don't mind winning," she concluded. "Just tell me and I win."

Undyne glared at her, though she was smiling. Without a word, her legs tightened around Alphys's waist, and she tilted her body to the side, shifting her weight along with it to gain momentum. Alphys stumbled, having to let go of one of her wrists in order to get her balance back, and Undyne had her on _her_ back the second she could, straddling her and holding her down by the shoulders. Alphys glowered, but Undyne merely grinned in return. "Like hell you win," she answered. She reached down and finally managed to pull Alphys's shirt off, delighted that though she put up a fight, it was a fake one. When she reached to pull off her bra, Alphys started to fight again, this time reaching up to pull at Undyne's shirt. Undyne allowed her to do it, and Alphys was surprised - and delighted - to find that Undyne wasn't even wearing a bra. She reached up, but Undyne had her hands pinned before she could touch.

Undyne leaned down and bit Alphys gently on the curve of her neck, and Alphys shut her eyes with a small, strangled cry, jerking a little beneath her. It was a sensitive spot that always turned her on, and Undyne knew it. Alphys's legs went around Undyne's hips this time, her back arching a bit, and her hands jerked against Undyne's, claws reaching but being held back. Undyne licked along her collarbone slowly, then bit down very lightly at the base of her throat, and Alphys gasped, her hands clenching.

That is, until Undyne suddenly found Alphys's tail wrapped around one of her legs, tight, and she jumped, surprised. Alphys opened her eyes, slightly glazed over but still sharp, and she tugged on Undyne's leg, hard. Undyne stumbled sideways, even with the warning, and found herself pinned down again, only this time she didn't fight it.

"You win," she said breathlessly, her eye shut. It surprised Alphys, until she noticed her wife was panting and shaking. "Please, Alphy. I can't take it anymore. You win. You win!"

Before she even finished, Alphys had her hands on her face, pulling her close and kissing her tenderly, no longer keeping her pinned. Undyne groaned, grabbing onto her tightly for dear life, fingers scrabbling at Alphys's bra to get it off of her. Alphys pulled back to pull it off over her head, and when she returned, Undyne clung to her, burying her hot face into the crook of Alphys's neck, biting again. Alphys shut her eyes and reached down to pull off Undyne's shorts, which Undyne helped her do, before doing the same for her.

For a moment, they kissed, hands exploring, the feel of skin on skin lulling them into a sense of contented calm and ease with each other. Then, out of nowhere, Undyne growled out, "I lied," and grabbed Alphys by her shoulders, rolling her over onto her back and kissing her hard, pressing close and holding her down, even as she tried to get back up. Alphys growled in return, her tail lashing, but Undyne ignored it, instead reaching down and trailing her fingers down Alphys's side, which calmed her almost immediately, her whole body shivering from the touch.

Alphys reached up with her now-free hand to touch Undyne's face, whispering, "You win, then, I don't care, just be with me." Undyne grinned at her, her fingertips now trailing over one of Alphys's hardened nipples, and Alphys closed her eyes, biting down on her lip.

"Trust me," Undyne whispered, leaning down and flicking her tongue over that same nipple, and Alphys gasped. "You're going to win, too."

"You're right," Alphys agreed, her hand going to the middle of Undyne's chest - and giving her a great shove backwards. Again Undyne was on her back, and again she was pinned by her wife. This time, however, instead of fighting it, she melted into it, Alphys's arms going around her as she kissed her, Undyne doing the same without hesitation. Alphys reached down with one hand and slipped it between Undyne's legs, and she barely had a moment's preparation before Alphys was gently stroking already warm and wet flesh. Undyne clung to her tight, a small noise escaping from her, and for Alphys, that wasn't enough - something Undyne knew quite well.

Alphys slipped down, almost too quickly for Undyne to follow, and started licking from Undyne's abdomen to lower, until her tongue hit her clit, and Undyne arched back again, murmuring Alphys's name softly. _That_ was what Alphys wanted to hear, and she pushed closer, keeping her hands on Undyne's hips tight to keep her in place as she licked. Undyne's hand went to hers tight, trying to prise them away, but Alphys didn't move; she knew what Undyne wanted, and she wasn't going to give in without a fight.

Undyne gave up for a moment, lost in the feel of Alphys's tongue moving both deep within her and along her clit, building slow pleasure within her. She kept her eye closed and breathed quickly, her hands still on Alphys's, only this time, she moved her hips instead of tried to pull Alphys away. It felt too good, now, and Undyne was lost to the feel of Alphys, even if it meant losing, something she found she didn't mind if it felt this good.

"Alphy..." she growled out. "I'm so close..."

In response, Alphys's grip tightened on her hips and pulled her closer, licking deeper. Undyne moaned, her nails digging into Alphys's hands, and she keened out as she came, squirming against the floor and giving Alphys a hard time keeping her place. She slowed, then pulled away, keeping her hands in place, since Undyne's hands did the same as she calmed.

Her eyes met Undyne's. "I won," she grinned. "You're floored."

Undyne groaned in frustration. "It's _different._ It doesn't _count_."

"It counts in one way."

Undyne sat up and scowled, while Alphys merely placed her chin on Undyne's stomach and kept grinning. Undyne's hands went to her cheeks, and she closed her eyes. "Alphy. Come here."

Alphys slid back up along Undyne's body, bringing a grin from her. She curled up against her shoulder and smiled up at her. Undyne replaced her hands, pulled Alphys close, and kissed her. Alphys clung to her and returned it - which ended up being a mistake. With a grin against her lips, Undyne's hands moved down from Alphys's face to her shoulders, and Alphys soon felt herself shoved back down onto her back, her wife the one straddling her.

"Shit," Alphys said halfheartedly with a grin, before Undyne kissed her again, pressing her body against Alphys's so close that Alphys shut her eyes and sighed, her arms going around Undyne tight. Undyne was, after all, a sore loser, and had to get even, somehow. Alphys thought about fighting her again, but the feel of her wife was just too much to ignore, and she didn't find much fight left within her for this reason, anyway - especially when Undyne's fingers reached deep within her. Undyne's long, deft fingers were one of her biggest weaknesses, and she shut her eyes and grabbed onto Undyne tight, arms and legs going around her. Undyne laughed softly, lowering her head down and licking - then biting - the curve of Alphys's neck, and Alphys squirmed, the movement bringing Undyne's fingers deeper.

"You... you win..." she said finally, breathlessly - and then gasped when Undyne's response was to curve her fingers up and rub close. "Ah! Undyne, you win!" she said again, louder, clinging tight, and Undyne bit her neck again, this time on the other side. Clearly, Undyne either didn't feel like a winner - or didn't want to be.

Pretty soon, Alphys didn't care who won. She clung to Undyne and found it hard to breathe correctly, let alone say anything. Undyne knew just the right way to touch her, and pretty soon that was all she could concentrate on. She arched her back and grabbed hold of Undyne's wrist, urging her to move faster. Undyne did, pulling from her neck to kiss her lips, and Alphys moaned desperately and kissed back, the sound of Undyne's name a strangled plea, one that Undyne closed her eye to, unable to help the stab of pleasure at hearing it. "Breathe," Undyne whispered against her lips, and Alphys dug her claws in and came, the sound of Undyne's name practically a broken mewl of a sound. Undyne broke the kiss only to make sure Alphys breathed - and she did - but still held her close, slowing her hand even as Alphys's dropped from her wrist.

Undyne kissed her again, and she kissed back tiredly, her hands going up to cup Undyne's face once more. Undyne pulled her hand away gently and snuggled close. Then, she whispered, "Thank you."

Alphys was surprised to hear this. Undyne had never said that before, least of all after sex. "What? For what?"

"That... was the best work out I've ever had in my entire life."

Alphys burst into laughter, unable to help it. Undyne grinned, then did the same, burying her face into Alphys's neck. Alphys held her close, unable to stop laughing, and Undyne closed her eye, the sound music to her ears. "Undyne, I love you," she gasped out between snorts, and Undyne replied, "I love _you_ , nerd."

After indoor sports like that, it was all that needed to be said.

 **The End**


End file.
